Like Knives Through Flesh
by omg.messer
Summary: Blackjack just won't give up. -DIGITAL NINJA FANFIC- Adonis/Blackjack


Cobra sat at a table across from Juno, his deep laugh resonating throughout the cafeteria area. Cobra didn't laugh often, but when he did, it was somewhat soothing of a laugh. Juno loved hearing it, so he would occasionally tell Cobra jokes… when he had a good one, at least. Juno chuckled along, his friendly nature showing through the glisten in his eyes as his laugh intertwined with Cobra's.

Cobra looked up. Juno followed his gaze.

It was Adonis, and, of course, Blackjack was not far behind him.

Adonis walked with an ominous grace, an irritated look across his stern face. Blackjack was smiling, hunched slightly forward in his walk, his constant smirk plastered on his lips.

Adonis stopped in his tracks. Blackjack stumbled a bit, halting as to not run into his "comrade". Cobra and Juno were deeply engaged in watching, wanting to see what would happen next, half expecting Blackjack to end up with a broken nose.

Adonis turned and simply looked straight into Blackjack's pale grey eyes.

"**Go away. You're a pest."**

Adonis said it calmly, his Slavic accent barely evident. But despite the undisturbed tone, it was intimidating. Of course, Adonis was intimidating, himself.

Blackjack just smiled, as usual.

Adonis looked to the side, aggravated. He didn't necessarily _hate _Blackjack, but there was obvious dislike. Deep dislike. He inhaled and shook his head, turning back around and continuing his trek through the cafeteria area, obviously heading towards his, and Blackjack's, room.

------

Adonis sat on his bunk, rubbing his temples, his head pulsing. Migraine… He had been getting them quite frequently recently. He dare not tell anyone though, for fear of being treated as if he were fragile or different. People in pain were always treated as though they were vulnerable. Adonis hated that. He looked up as the door slid open.

Blackjack slithered into the room, a mischievous smile on his face.

"**I don't want to deal with you right now. Hell, I don't want to deal with you ever. Go die, please."** Adonis spoke, as eerily as ever. **"Before I kill you."**

Blackjack didn't respond. He walked into the room, the door closing behind him. He walked over to Adonis, his shoulders straight up now, his eyes had a glint of cruelty in them.

Or was it something else?

As Blackjack reached Adonis, he leaned over, his face only a few inches from his partner's, his hands resting on the bunk on either side of Adonis.

"**You really should stop playing hard to get. It'll get you into trouble one of these days."** Blackjack grinned. He lifted one hand and grabbed Adonis's face. He pressed their lips together aggressively. There was no passion in this, only lust.

Adonis shoved Blackjack off of him with a strength Blackjack was unaware that Adonis contained. Adonis lifted one leg and swiftly slammed his foot into Blackjack's stomach. He stood and hurled a fist, making a loud cracking noise as it came in contact with Blackjack's cheek.

"**Fuck you."** Adonis hissed, more than ready to strike again.

Blackjack just looked up, one arm clutching his stomach, the other dangling as his side, blood bubbling between his lips. He lunged forward, pushing Adonis down on the bunk.

"**You aren't going to win this one. I'm going to get what I want." **Blackjack sounded so serious, so different than his usual immature taunts and sexual slurs. He pressed his lips once more against Adonis's, harder this time.

Adonis squirmed, his hands pinned over his head and his legs smashed together between Blackjack's knees. Blackjack knew that Adonis could easily get out of his grip if he really wanted to. But did he really want to?

"**I know you want this."** Blackjack grinned, sliding his cheek against Adonis's, his lips so, so close to Adonis's ear. Blackjack nipped at the ear, his teeth scraping against Adonis's earlobe. He grinned as he felt Adonis shudder slightly under him. **"So just fuck me."**

Adonis grimaced. He twisted his hand out from under Blackjack's and grabbed the wrist of his partner, twisting it with a sickening crack. Blackjack screamed in pain. Adonis ignored the scream, although it made his head feel as though it were cracking open. He raised his leg and kneed Blackjack, hard, in the groin.

No way would Blackjack dominate him like this. Not now, not ever.

Blackjack's face twisted gruesomely with an expression that was a mix of pain and anger. He raised his left hand and strongly delivered a punch to Adonis's eye, his right arm dangling uselessly at his side. Adonis winced; it was the first real reaction that Blackjack had gotten out of Adonis other than pure violence.

Adonis growled, baring his teeth as if he were a mere animal. He punched Blackjack in the chest, then continued by kicking him in his ribcage. There was more cracking.

Blackjack knew he didn't have a chance against the more experienced Adonis. He tried to breathe, but it hurt. His snapped ribs were shooting pain throughout his entire body. Adonis stood, hovering over Blackjack. He kicked him in the hip. Blackjack cried out, his voice strained.

"**I'll get you a medic. But don't you dare try this bullshit again, or I will slice your body clean into tiny pieces."** Adonis spoke, slowly and honestly. It wasn't a threat; it was a promise.


End file.
